The Unexpected Betrayal
by dilhas
Summary: I was bored so I wrote this. This is about the oldest diplomatic alliance of the world, between England and Portugal,and about the british ultimatum. I hope you like :D (Is updated)


_1386 Windsor, England_

"Arthur"

"Yes, Maria?" He asked while I was looking at my king, D. John I of Portugal, wedding with a British princess, Phillippa of Lancaster.

"I'm nervous…" I looked at my feet, blushing. He chuckled softly and pushed my chin up, so I can look at his eyes.

"You silly portuguese…" His smile made my kneels shake. "You don't need to be nervous. This is just a reinforcement of our alliance"

"I know… But we will share vows… It's not like the last time… We will" I swallowed "Married "

"That's the best part, lass" He grabbed my hand and kiss it and I felt myself getting so hot that the cold of that English church did not affect me.

"W-What do y-you mean with that?" My face was so red… I still don't know how I didn't explode back then.

"I mean…" He paused "I love you" He smiled at me and I, fool as I am, couldn't think of anything to say. This was the first time he said such thing.

I stayed in silence for a while. When the marriage was over, the priest called me and Arthur to share vows. I was so nervous. But when you are getting married with the person you love… It's normal, right?

And when the wedding was over…

"Arthur, promise me something" I said, looking at my ring on my finger.

"Depends on that promise…" I was expecting something like that. So I sighed and stay silence for a few seconds.

"Promise me that you'll never betray me" I was so happy and at the same time so afraid. He grabbed my waist and kissed me in front of everyone.

"I will never betray you" He smiled. "I really love you and I swear, here and now, that I always will" He kissed me again and the guests started to clap hands.

* * *

><p><em>1890, Lisbon, Portugal<em>

These memories came to my mind now, while I was reading the words "Leave" and "War"

"YOU LIAR!" - I screamed after reading the paper that Arthur gave to me "You promised me you'll never betray me, remember?"

"Maria, I'm sorry but…"

"BUT WHAT?" I looked at his eyes "Do you think I will forgive you like I always do? The same damn fool that does everything for you, will forgive you? I helped you when you asked, always… And what I have back? AN ULTIMATUM". Anger filed my blood because of his betrayal and also because I couldn't do anything to do against that Ultimatum. I love him so much, how could I hurt him?

"I just want to protect you, Maria… Your people had so many troubles with indigenous" He approached me. "I don't want this, but my bosses…"

"Your bosses think that is an Ultimatum that will resolve the situation?" I was so furious! How can he do this to me? ME? The only one that never betrayed him, always helped him when he asked… Why? Why? WHY? I stayed in silence for a while "This…" I was trying to hold back the tears "Is not the way that a married couple acts… "

"Let me explain, Maria" He grabbed me.

"NÃO!" Pushing him away "I don't want to hear a word that comes from your mouth" I felt my body shaking, because of the anger. But I could felt a wave of sadness invade my soul, too. "Go away, Arthur! You just ruined EVERYTHING!" I took the ring from my finger "And take this… I don't want it anymore"

"No, you can't take it…" He started to cry, surprisingly.

"And you couldn't betrayed me and here we are! Me, with a Ultimatum that obligates me to take off my army from my colonies, unless I want war, all because you want a Cape to Cairo Railway" I sighed and gave the ring to him "Go built that thing… Enjoy your betrayal"

"You can't be serious, Maria! Look, I want to say…"

"Adeus, my "beloved husband"" Now, my tears started to fall. "Did this worth it? Did this fulfill your ambitions, Arthur? Betraying your best friend, your wife… It was a good solution?" Of course I didn't expect an answer from him, but my head was full of questions and I just wanted to cry. So, I left the place and ran to the beach. I stayed there the all day and night, wanting that this was a bad dream and soon I'll wake. But no. It did happen. My husband, the man I love betrayed me. Will this pain pass? Will this love that I feel for him be forget? Or did this love worth it? The many years that I fought at his side… Did they worth it? And will this have an end?

* * *

><p><em>2011, Lisbon, Portugal<em>

I felt something in my lips. I opened one eye, and I saw Arthur. He was kissing me.

"Good morning" He said with a smile on his face. I closed my eyes again and smiled. "You lazy girl, It's time to get up"

"Sim, sim" I turned around and I stuck my head in the middle of the pads.

"Maria" He kissed my shoulder "Get up!" He, being stronger than me, turned me around. I didn't want him to see me cry but I couldn't help it "Hey, are you alright? What happen?"

"I… I had that dream again" I hugged him, hiding my face in his chest while I was crying. "That stupid ultimatum… Why did you done that?"

"Maria…" He kissed my forehead and grabbed me so I could be closed to him "I'm sorry, love! I really am… But that was a really long time ago. Don't think about that again, alright?"

"Sim, I know…" We stayed in silence for a while.

"You know? Back then… I was trying to say something, but you didn't want to listen to me…" He said. We separate and my wet eyes stared at him.

"What did you want to tell me?" I asked with curiosity.

"I wanted to say that no matter what choices our bosses made, I will always love you! My heart will always be yours. And back then, I didn't want to do that." He cleaned my tears and made a little smile "I love you, Maria and I will always will" I was speechless. I know that he had not excuses for what he did to me, but… he loves me. For my surprise, he got up and went to the other room. When he returned, a little box was in his hand. "You gave this to me... And I kept this here in this box" he sat in front of me and opened the box. My ring was there. The ring that I gave back to him "I think you should take it back" Arthur grabbed my hand and put the ring on my finger. "Now, it's perfect!"I smiled, while I was staring at my finger and kissed him.

"You should die for what you did..." He looked down with shame "But…" I grabbed his chin and kissed him again. "I love you!" we smiled to each other.

"From now on, I promise that I…"

"No, no, no no… Don't promise anything! Don't ruin the moment, please!" I ran my fingers through his head "I think I'm captivated… by you!"

"That… Is great" He kissed me passionately "And one more thing: I love you"


End file.
